The Family Issues of Light and Dark Magic
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: - Alexander is the son of Maleficent and Yen Sid, he has always been the good guy, the perfect guy, but with his old powers resurfacing and his mother and Chernabog destroying the parks, he is torn. What will he do to stop them


**The family Issues of Light and Dark Magic**

**Episode 1A: Pilot **

Alexander leaned his head forward and stared at the Disney Park in front of him. It was his home, the place he was raised and the place he loved beyond anything else. Yes, he did have to deal with the problems of some of the characters in their world, but he didn't mind. Hell, he didn't even mind that he was a vampire after having a run-in with one. That didn't bother him in the least bit, but he was bugged by the new dark energy soaring through his body. He didn't understand it in the least bit, not at all. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Jacqueline come up the stairs and land on the roof behind him.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Jacqueline asked from behind him. He jumped, startled by her sneaking up on him.

"Fine, just a little startled by your silent appearance on the roof," Alexander replied.

"Yes, it did help that I turned into my mouse form to come up here, silent and sneaky."

"That does explain a lot. I just have a ton of things on my mind, also."

"Like, what?"

"The new dark magic manifesting in my body, the way it is coming out in the worst possible moments, it doesn't help that it also increases my craving for blood. I don't know where it suddenly came from, my mother is dead. My dark magic should be dead with her, it just doesn't make sense to me." He finally turned around and saw Jacqueline and her beautiful green eyes. She had her brown hair in a bun, and was wearing a beautiful gray dress and some purple heels.

"Well, Alex, you're right that it doesn't make sense. That dark essence makes no sense, since you were raised by good. It shouldn't be there, it just is and you shouldn't worry about it. It is a part of you and you can't get rid of it. Also, your hair is messed up."

"Very funny. You know that I can't see my hair, being a vampire and all."

"Well, would you like a new physical description for the day?"

"Did it really change in the last day?" Alexander already know that he had dark brown hair, mostly messed up in spikes, blue eyes, a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, gray sneakers and stood at about six feet tall.

"No, not at all. Speaking of reasons to come up here, we have another problem in Wonderland."

"Did the Cheshire cat escape again and are annoying other world's residents?"

"No, that happened yesterday and he is off annoying our adopted son, I think."

"Did the Queen of Hearts kill a random innocent?"

"No, that hasn't happened either. That nearly happens two whole days ago, if you didn't stop it."

"Did the Mad Hatter get into another stupid argument with the March Hare?"

"No, that happened three days ago."

"Does it have anything to do with Alice?"

"Yes, it actually does."

"Did she fall down the rabbit hole?"

" Yes."

"You do realize this made seventy times she has fallen down the rabbit hole?"

"I know it is a ridiculously high number."

"Does the Queen of Hearts want to kill her for something that makes no sense?"

"Yep, that is today's dilemma. Wonderland always seems to have the most problems; other villains find new victims, die or give up."

"Just not my mother or the Queen of Hearts."

"Are you ever going to come out on knowing that you know Yen Sid is your father and Maleficent is your mother?"

"No, I don't plan too. I already have enough stress to last me a lifetime, I don't need to double it. I believe that is a secret that only I, you and Mickey should know."

"Also, Xion and Lucy are captured by that psychopath."

"I can't deal with that problem today. I have a feeling that I am going to have a second task today, I better get going. Down the rabbit hole, I go! I hope that I can this done quickly, or this really will be a long day." Alexander sighed as he went down the rabbit hole. He arrived in Wonderland. The place was still a maze and the Queen of Hearts also seemed to move her court, for the third time in this week.

"Just great, I was hoping I would be able to find her easily, now I have to take the long route," Alexander muttered. He sighed, as the White Rabbit hopped by.

"I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date. The queen is going to kill me," the White Rabbit said. Alexander decided to follow Alice in following the White Rabbit. He hopped into the home of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

"Alexander, would you like some tea?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"No, thanks. I drank it before I got here, did you see that blond girl again?"

"Oh, Alice you just missed her," the Mad Hatter said.

"No, she was here over half an hour ago," The March Hare replied.

"Just missed her."

"Over half an hour again." Alexander sighed and left the two bickering, it was harmless for now.

"Thanks, I will go and follow the rabbit instead," Alexander said, knowing they couldn't hear him anyway.

"Are you lost, hero? I presume you don't prefer the shortcut," the Cheshire cat said.

"I thought my wife said something about you bugging James and company," Alexander muttered.

"Mayhap, I did that a while back. It is always right to be left. The Queen's court is near, but so far from where you are. Backwards is forwards and vice versa. There is always a chance that up is down and down is up, this is Wonderland after all."

"Yep, nothing makes sense here and you are just the tip of the iceberg. Have you seen Alice?"

"Maybe I have, but can't remember. Maybe I didn't."

"I am getting a headache from just talking to you."

"She went the opposite of up, it was the right of your left?" Alexander muttered a curse under his breath and looked up. The Queen's court was above him, upside down and floating in mid-air.

_I should have known it would have made no sense,_ _I am in Wonderland_, Alexander thought.

"Now, how am I supposed to get up there?" Alexander asked, mostly to himself.

"Maybe you should use a way you couldn't use before, a power that you recently by your door, an ability that you fear like no other before," the Cheshire cat replied.

"Great, I actually know what you are getting at and I don't like it. It annoys me that you are suggesting to use that." Alexander looked to see if he could jump the walls, but the walls were filled with roses with giant thorns.

"I guess jumping is out of the question," Alexander replied, as he turned to see that the mischievous cat was gone, leaving him alone with the dilemma.

_I guess I could tap into my dark magic and use it to boost me up; it couldn't hurt if I only use it just this one time. No harm, no foul,_ Alexander thought. He looked into his dark reserve and tried to tap into it, but it didn't work. He tried once again, but nothing happened for some strange reason. He sighed, and felt a small boost from the third time, but it was still not strong enough to reach the top. He groaned and realized that it wasn't going to work.

"It survives me right for believing that dark magic would work. It never works for someone who has good in the heart, not one little bit. I guess I will have to find another way around," Alexander muttered. He tried it for a fourth and final time and felt himself rising. He was almost to the top and he landed after the world was turned upside down, making him dizzy.

"I'm late, the Queen is going to have my head," the White Rabbit said, dashing straight for the entrance.

"How did he get here?" Alexander asked. He then noticed that there was an elevator next to the way he came. It must have been blocked by the Cheshire cat, when he was talking to him.

_I really hate that cat, _Alexander thought. He saw that the Queen of Hearts was sitting in her judge seat, as usual. The Card Soldiers seemed to be blocking his way in. Alexander groaned, and he was just going to push them aside, so he did not openly announce his arrival and find even more trouble. It all happened so quickly, one second his hand is white and pushing them gently aside and the next second is glowing purple and the Card Soldiers had been turned to thin shreds of paper. The Queen of Hearts looked shocked, as most of her soldiers were now shredded into small pieces.

"Who has committed such a heinous crime? It will be, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts said, screaming the last bit. Alexander entered the court and saw the Queen all red with rage.

"Alexander, I should have known you were coming to rescue this poor girl. She has disrupted the peace in Wonderland and was being logical in this perfect world," The Queen of Hearts said.

"Do you have any evidence that she was being logical in this world? Has anyone acted differently since she arrived here? Is there really a reason to put the girl on another trial?" Alexander asked.

"How dare you question a queen! There is mostly definitely a reason I see her as a criminal."

"Then do tell me. I love to hear your reason to put this girl on trials."

"What are you doing? You could get yourself killed with me," Alice whispered to him.

"Don't worry about me. I have got this cover for every situation," Alexander replied.

"She used her dark arts to explode my Card Soldiers. It is very obvious that she wants to destroy them, so she can kill them and me; she is planning a revolution on me," the Queen of Hearts said.

"That was me; I was just trying to get into court to defend her. She is not a criminal and I will be taking her back to her own world. I will also promise you that she will never be a bother to you again," Alexander said.

"Was that such a good idea?" Alice asked.

"In retrospect, no, in your defense, it was a good plan for the time. I just hope that I get you home to your sister and to tear up that bring textbook of hers. I might even give her something nice for you to read," Alexander whispered.

"You were the one who destroyed my Card Soldiers?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Yes, I was the one who destroyed the Card Soldiers; it was a complete and total accident," Alexander replied.

"Well then, I have reached my verdict," The Queen of Hearts said.

"Is that a good thing?" Alice whispered to me.

"No, it is not a good thing at all," Alexander whispered back.

"IT IS OFF WITH BOTH OF YOUR HEADS," The Queen of Hearts screamed.

"You see, I have a thing with losing my head. I prefer it to be a part of my body," Alexander sarcastically replied.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you exploded my Card Soldiers."

"Please, I implore some logic to this decision."

"I believe that is bad choice of words," Alice whispered.

"Now that I think about it, it was a horrible phrasing of words," Alexander muttered.

"Logic? I will personally kill you," the Queen of Hearts said.

"You know, I believe I have a plan B," Alexander whispered to Alice.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Just follow my lead," Alexander said. He listened and quickly thought of a plan. He whispered it to Alice.

"Do you really think this will work?"

"I have no clue. I just hope this works; otherwise we will both be dead." Alexander started to sing a song.

Alexander:** Oh, the Queen of Hearts**

Alice:** She knows the lost art.**

Alexander:** She knows it with all heart.**

Alice:** The lost art of being smart.**

Alexander: **she doesn't need any logic in her life.**

Alice:** She could end with your knife.**

Alexander:** That is why we love the Queen of Hearts.**

Alice:** She is smart and knows that lost art.**

"Wow, this song is so flattering. Now I don't feel like killing you," the Queen of Hearts said. Alexander and Alice silently slipped out the court and jumped down the hole.

"It is so easy to con her," Alexander said, smiling as he sent Alice back home with a book to let her sister read to her.

"Thanks, stranger. You saved my life, is there any way I could thank you?" Alice asked.

"Don't come back here, it would be so much easier. I hope to see you some time, just not too soon." Alexander jumped into the hole and landed back in Disney Park.

"Wow, it is only noon. I guess today is a short day, even though I doubt it."

"Alexander, I am so happy you are back," Jacqueline said.

"Does that mean I have the rest of the day off?" Alexander asked.

"No, it just means that we haven't had an alert in the while."

"Well, that is good. I need some rest and relaxation; I haven't had some in weeks."

"I know, you mention it every night."

"Being a hero is tiring, I wish that someone could help me with this job."

"We can never find anyone who won't also destroy the park in the process."

0o0o0o00o0o

Mickey stared at the portal that has appeared by his house. It looked like something his master would make and he was usually right, most of the time. If he needed anything to confirm his suspicion, Yen Sid stepped out of the portal to greet his mischievous apprentice.

"Mickey, how are you doing?" Yen Sid asked. Mickey knew that wasn't the reason he had come to see him, Yen was way too busy of a wizard to just simply visit the mouse.

"Well, I am fine. Minnie is also fine and it has been quite peaceful around our neck of the woods," Mickey replied. Yen smiled and nodded his head, as if he was ready to ask another question. Mickey already knew what it was and he truly didn't know the answer to it.

"How is my son doing?"

"I don't actually know, I haven't since Christmas and he doesn't visit much. Jacqueline on the other hand does visit and says he is doing just fine with everything. I am inclined to believe my daughter, but recently she has been more hesitant with saying he was just fine. Actually, she told me that she startled him today, which is a rare occasion."

"Do you mean to say that he was snuck up so easily?"

"Yes, it does seem that way. Jacqueline didn't tell me what the conversation was about, but had the same vibe as the one when she told refused to tell me that he accidently used dark magic and could have killed someone. I don't know where that boy's head is, but it does worry me."

"Yes, but his mother was killed by that kid. She hasn't seemed to have come back from the grave yet, or if she has I haven't sensed her. That is what really worries me." Mickey knew that not sensing was a very bad thing, if she was dead and mostly forgotten she would have wound up in the Wasteland and he would have heard some message from Oswald, which he had not. That meant that and even more powerful force had revived her, or she had never really died. It also didn't help that Chernabog, the demon from Bald Mountain was also missing. One day he was there, causing havoc and the next day he was gone, without a trace. Mickey was very worried about this, the whole business was fishy. Maleficent and Chernabog could easily be in league with each other, that was what truly worried the little mouse. Yen Sid seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and left the small mouse behind.

"Mickey, dinner is almost ready," Minnie said from inside the house. He walked into the house and smelled the food.

"Wow, that sure smells good," Mickey said to Minnie.

"Is there something wrong, Mickey?" Minnie always had a way to know if there was something wrong with him. She must have had a sixth sense for this sort of things.

"Yen Sid stopped by to ask about Alexander and mentioned that he couldn't sense Maleficent, at all."

"Oh dear, that would worry me too. I hope she isn't back from the dead; Alexander already has enough grief in his life. He hasn't gotten much sleep and he is one of those rare vampires who actually need it. I hope he is getting his rest."

"Yeah, we don't want to overwork the poor kid. Hopefully, Maleficent is actually dead." Mickey knew that as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he would feel better, however for some strange reason he felt ten times worse.

"Don't fret, Mickey. These things always work out in the end. You should eat your dinner before it gets too cold."

"You are right, Minnie. I shouldn't worry about this. When a villain dies here, they die for good. I might go and play with Pluto a little later, he does need the walk."

"Well, that is a good idea, Mickey." Minnie gave him a slight smile and he ate his food. In his gut, he knew that Yen Sid's inability to sense Maleficent meant she was alive and wanting to turn her son to the dark side. He just knew.

000o0o0o0o0

Chernabog sighed, as Maleficent continued to banter about her son. She had yet to say anything that had caught his attention. He sounded like an ordinary hero or villain, nothing that made him extraordinary. Being a vampire was a nice perk for the kid, except he still need his sleep and refused to drink human blood. To every pro, Maleficent said there was an equal con. He was hoping that reviving her would help with his evil plans to rule all of Disney and to steal away the magic. He could use the magic to make this world a horrible and twisted place.

"He is even more powerful than you, if he tapped into his inner potential," Maleficent said. That line caught his attention by a lot. This child, this child from both the light and the dark side was more powerful than him. If he had a minion who was more powerful than him, everyone would be scared him. He wouldn't fade like the other villains and it was all thanks to his lackey, his own child from a demon and a dark fairy. Everything was falling into perfect place. He wanted that child now, more than ever.

00o0o0o

**Tune in for part 2 of the episode sometime soon as Alexander deals with another problem, and continues to come to terms with his new dark powers and his quest to try to control them.**


End file.
